Unpredictability
by AbhiSrk-ian
Summary: Falling in love is like the Rain , Its unpredictable but there are always signs before it completely falls :) *Abhirika* R & R


**A/N :** Missing Abhirika so much :* so here I come with an OS :)

and to the specific Guest : You request me to write on Abhirika and ask me y dnt u write, Then let me ask you first If you too love Abhirika Why the hell you don't Write..? dusro ke upar ungli uthane se pehle khud woh karke dikhao...I dont need to prove myself that I am a abhirika Lover :) aur jab hum abhirika likte hein then review koi nahi karta..? Still we write for some Because thode se hi review sahi... unko khushi milti hein padhne ke liye ..and i always said and believed that "The best thing is to be the reason of someones smile" :) Thankyou :)

People say Abhirika writers are Dead but let me clear Abhirika and Abhirika writers will NEVER die.

* * *

><p>He was waiting for her. At the beach. Preparing to propose her.<p>

She was taking longer than she was supposed to. He had called her a while back and she told she would be there in 10 minutes. 10 minutes had passed and yet there was no sign of her. He thought of the million times he had been late to meet her and of the few times she was late. But none of them were like this. None of those minutes were as long as a second today.

He practised the exact words he was going to tell her. Chanting them over and over in his mind. He looked back to see if she had come at the entrance of the beach. No. To relieve himself of the tension, he took a stroll through the beach. It was the first time he was doing it alone.

He saw the clouds darkening but decided that it was not going to rain anytime soon. The Sun was still casting its warmth through the clouds. And the sea was calm, preparing the bed for the Sun, where he would come after a short while. And like today, each day the sea looked different. Each wave looked different. He had always wondered why the beach was their favorite hangout.

And today, walking in solitude he thought he had found the reason. It was the unpredictability of the waves that made him love the sea. If the sea water was still, then no one would have come to the beach. They would not have come if the waves were all alike. Each wave brought with it a certain amount of unpredictability. Some waves were too small and went unnoticed. Some were very big that they kind of stirred up the people gathered near the shore with excitement and the fear of getting wet. Some waves promised to be big enough, but collapsed right before coming to the shore .And some waves brought things with them. It was a wave who gave the magic lamp to the Fisherman in the Fairy Tales. And now the lamp was replaced by things like sandals, bottles and trash. This unpredictability was the reason why he loved the beach.

He then lost in his own world of thoughts

_*Abhijeet apna dhyan rakha karo...chot tumhe lagti hein aur dard mujhe hota hein*_

_*Tumhe kuch nahi hoga Abhijeet*_

_*Kya abhijeet kyu chedte ho tum salunke sir ko * - He smiles_

_*Kabhi pucha hein tumne ..pucho toh sahi*_

_*Abhijeet Duty ek taraf aur humara rishta ek taraf* _

He looked at his watch again. It had been 20 minutes that he was waiting for her. He turned to look at the entrance again. She was nowhere there. Just as he was turning back to the sea he saw a board giving information about the signs in the sea regarding Tsunamis. Then he thought of the thousands of lives the unpredictable sea had taken in the form of tsunamis. The monstrously mighty waves. That was when the word constrained came to his mind. Constrained Unpredictability .The waters were to be constrained. The waves when constrained to a small size brought joy and excitement. But the very same when united to become a monster, brought sorrow and misery. Just as he found a correlation to this theory of constrained unpredictability and life-he heard a sound behind him

"Hey, sorry for being late".

He knew that sound. It was her. Suddenly he felt that she could have come a bit later. He turned around. And right then he saw the most beautiful face he had ever seen in his life. Her face was as charming as ever but it looked very different today. Or the feelings inside him told that it looked very different. He looked at her as if he had seen her never before.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing." Damn. I'm losing it already. He thought.

"So, what plans have we got for today? I don't want to stick around here so long. I have to be back before 9."

Her hair was swirling around in the wind. It was playing along with the breeze. Like the waves, it moved in a different direction with each blow of the wind. Constrained Unpredictability. He could see the kites- being flied near the beach- and her hair moving as if they both were part of the same music notes.

"Sure. You can be back before 9. Now, why don't we take a walk?"

"I think it is gonna rain. It looks like that."

"Nah. Not for a while, anyways."

"OK. So what plans today? "

"Aah, nothing planned. I heard that the movie which released yesterday is good."

"No,please. It's an action movie. I don't like them."

As they walked along the shore line though he was talking to her, he was more bothered about another thing. He was bringing about himself to ask her the question he wanted to ask her for the past couple of months.

But he wasn't sure of her reply. Unpredictability. A woman's mind was not constrained. It could react to a proposal from a man in a million of ways. Unconstrained unpredictability brought sorrows like Tsunamis.

Each day of a person's life was full of unpredictabilities. It was this that made life beautiful. What would be life if you knew what was supposed to happen today when you woke up? Whom were you gonna meet? What would be life if you knew what your lover was going to say when you propose to her? Sure, you would want to hear a YES, but if you knew that reply before hand then what was the whole meaning of it? It is the unknown future that keeps us going. _Agree..? _

Hopes .Happiness and miseries both have to come unspoken. Each day in life was like a wave in the sea. Sometimes we have happy days, like a clear sea while some others are hectic days, gobbled up with giant waves of problems. But it is those moments of hardship that we went through which stays in our mind- like the huge waves we see at the beach. But we all have our own constraints on the size of a wave in the sea as well as in our lives. When it goes off the limit, it is catastrophe.

He felt that life itself was mirrored in the unpredictable waves. Some people went unnoticed like the small waves. Like the waves which collapsed as they neared the shores some people fell when they were at the edge of success. He decided that he wouldn't want to be such a wave in his life. He also didn't want the friendship he had with her to collapse at his proposal for love. His wave could grow stronger or it could just fall off right there.

"Hey, are you even listening?"

That woke him up from his thoughts. She had caught him and now demanded his attention.

"Yeah. I just …em, I was just thinking about..em ..Nothing."

"It didn't seem like that. OK. Whatever.

"Yeah."

_OK. Going out of bounds. Focus on the proposal thing._

He started.

"So, why don't we go for that romance movie? I heard its good."

"I heard it su*ks. My friend watched it. She liked it actually and told me the story. It's a crap 'same old' story. It has this proposal scene where the hero proposes a girl after going out with her for more than a year and she was surprised at it and going to ecstasy and all. I mean, that's just dumb."

He had not expected that. The movie's proposal scene was exactly what had made him pull the subject to that. But things had gone unpredictable. And so did the world around him. The waves were now rocking against the beach. The clouds had formed far above him and her. The thunder made her face look gorgeous than ever. The wind was now trying to pull her hair off. The forces of nature had gone unpredictable without constraints. And his mind had too.

It came out of nowhere."I love you."

And then it rained.

She moved towards the waves.

Suddenly Abhijeet took a step ahead of her and stared in her eyes. His hands interlocked around her waist and pulled her towards him.

The breeze threw her scarf off and her hair danced to the inaudible music. She shuddered and Abhijeet tightened his grip.

He traced her cheek bone and removed a strand of hair from her face.

"You are beautiful", he whispered in her ears.

Tarika could find herself on toes and her lips shivered.

Immediately his gaze softened and at once his hands were caressing hers

Cupping her cheeks in his palms he lifted it towards his face. 'I love you' he said again. 'All these years..

she pushed him away and started hitting him lightly with moist eyes

" Bahut bure ho tum...bahut inteezar karvaya mujhe" I hate you ...

*I love you too * Abhijeet said with wink

Tarika Hugged him tightly and He hugged her back with the same Feeling

Tarika kissed him on cheek and Whispered *I Loved you too* All these years. ..!

* * *

><p>AN : Hope you all liked it :) Thankyou :D

I request the Abhirika writers to be back soon on ff :)


End file.
